House of Turkey
"House of Turkey" is the forty-fourth episode of House of Mouse and the series' Thanksgiving episode. It originally aired on Toon Disney as part of the "Night of a Thousand Toons" marathon on September 2, 2002. Synopsis It's Thanksgiving at the House of Mouse, and Mr. Turkey (the turkey that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were trying to catch in Turkey Catchers) is the club's special guest. He looks forward to showing the audience that he is more than simply a flightless bird who gets chased around every November. However, while he is feasting on corn in his dressing room, Gus pops out a nearby closet and starts chasing after him with an axe. Goofy manages to stop Gus' antics, but then Gaston starts hunting him until Daisy makes him stop and go back to his table. However, Daisy then starts chasing Mr. Turkey around, begging for his autograph. Mr. Turkey manages to hide from Daisy in his dressing room, but soon finds himself being chased by Gus again until Mickey announces that it's time for him to perform. Mr. Turkey goes onstage and gives his performance (which consists of just making his gobbling noise to the tune of "Turkey in the Straw"). Mr. Turkey then goes backstage and complains to Mickey that the guests want to eat him. Mickey insists that their guests aren't uncivilized like that, but Minnie then informs him that the hungry guests are revolting and attempting to eat their fellow guests. Mr. Turkey has an idea to satisfy them - he has Mickey dress up as a turkey, thus luring the hungry guests (and Gus) out, while Mr. Turkey, dressed as Mickey, performs the host duties for the end of the show. Featured cartoons * Turkey Catchers * Mickey's Mixed Nuts Sponsor Thanksgiving dessert brought to you by: "Headless Horseman Pumpkin Pies" Trivia * The segment in which Cinderella, Eeyore, and Mushu say what they're thankful for was recycled from (or into) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. * The way Gus chases Mr. Turkey around the house is similar to how Chef Louis chases Sebastian in The Little Mermaid. Cast *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Jeff Bennett - Turkey *Corey Burton - White Rabbit / Grumpy *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Jim Cummings - Big Bad Wolf / Kaa *Bill Farmer - Goofy / Pluto / Practical Pig *John Fiedler - Piglet *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck / Chip and Dale *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Rod Roddy - Mike *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Frank Welker - Gus Goose Gallery Gastonhouseofmouse.png|No one strikes a dynamic pose like Gaston. Mickey dressed as a turkey.jpg|Mickey dressed as Mr. Turkey. Donald with Daisy TD.png PlymouthRock.png Turkey with corn on plate.png Turkey waves to crowd.png Turkey takes his leave.png Turkey needs Goofy's help.png Turkey menacing smile.png Turkey flees.png Turkey dressed as Mickey.png Scared Pumbaa.png Horrified Minnie.png|"Mickey! Big problems!" Horrified Mickey.png|"Oh. Cranberry Sauce!" Turkey angry with Mickey.png Mickey and Turkey on stage.png Kaa ready to eat Mowgli.png HungryBeast.png Modest Shenzi Banzai and Ed.png Hungry Shenzi Banzai and Ed.png Peter armed TD.png Modest Peter.png Goofy chews out Gus.png Goofy and White Rabbit TD.png Pocahontas and John Smith entering House of Mouse.png|"Hey! Thanks for coming!" Donaldspunbycolorsofthewind.png Chip annoyed with Dale.png Gus' sinister smile.png Gus' chase cut short.png Gus ready to butcher Turkey.png Gus chasing Turkey.png Modest Gaston.png Goofy with Gaston TD.png Gaston watching the turkey on stage.png Three Scared Little Pigs.png Practical arranges retreat.png Practical speaking to Pigs.png|"Thank goodness for the turkey!" Practical contemplating the cartoon.png|"Normally, I like surprise endings, and, not that one." MickeytalkstoTurkey.png Daisy in pursuit.png Daisy stops Gaston.png Daisy wants Turkey's autograph.png PilgrimMickey.png|"Hear-Ye! Hear-Ye, Pilgrims! I bid thee welcome to the House of Mouse Thanksgiving!" Big Bad Wolf settling for ham.png Big Bad Wolf's neon sign tongue.png HungryBigBadWolf.png|"Bring on the Bird!" Category:Thanksgiving productions Category:House of Mouse episodes